Armory
The Armory is used in all five Modern Combat games, with varying levels of depth. It is available only when playing in multiplayer, and allows the player to choose what weapons, skills, and equipment the player would like to use. Modern Combat: Sandstorm In Sandstorm, the player can only choose from four set classes, marked by the weapon icon. Weapons are unnamed. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus thumb In Black Pegasus, the armory is revolutionized with the leveling system's introduction to the game. Instead of set classes, primary and secondary weapons can be individually selected. New weapons are unlocked as the player progesses through the ranks, starting with a basic AK47 and M9, and moving up until they are at level 72, with a Gold AK-47 and a Golden Pistol (a gold-plated Desert Eagle). Another introduction are Skills, which give the player unique abilities that let them run faster, heal faster, do more damage, aim more accurately, and more. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation The Armory has got a giant update since MC2. The player has much more freedom in choosing attachments, in which there are far more than in the previous title. Different kinds of grenades can be equipped, however the character can only hold one type of grenade. The new customization options extend to the skills and equipment, and there are six loadouts to preload weapon combinations. One customizable loadout is complimentary while the other five customizable loadouts have to be purchased. These loadouts can only be edited when in the Armory in the main menu, and not during online play. Gallery MC3-Weapon Armory attachment interface.jpg|Weapon attachment selection interface MC3-Equipment selection screen.png|Equipment selection screen MC3-Skill selection screen.png|Skill selection screen MC3-Loadout selection screen.jpg|Selecting a loadout before a match Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour MC4 introduces a whole new way to customise weapons. The game continues where MC3 started, and attachments can now be equipped on the whole weapon, and there is no limit of two. Zero Hour also introduces customizable military support. Out of nine, the player has to choose three, one 3-5 point streak military support, one 7-8 point streak military support, and one 9-14 streak military support. Specializations Another new feature in the game is Specializations. Each specialization has its own bonus objectives and skills. Gallery MC4-Armory loadout overview.jpg|Viewing a loadout from the Armory MC4-Killstreak selection.jpg|Selecting killstreaks Modern Combat 5: Blackout thumb The Armory in Modern Combat 5: Blackout receives a new appearance, as well as a new way to select weapons and equipment before entering a match. There are five loadout slots available (a total of 8 loadout slots can be unlocked via earning enough VIP points), and a soldier class must be selected for each one of them. The player may then choose what weapons, attachments, grenades, armor. and armor cores to equip. Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics Category:Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Multiplayer